swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 30
<--Heroine Quest 29~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 31-> Chapter 30: Sanctuary of Dragon Bones Cost to Start: 4 Stamina Group Bonus: R&L:+30AP, +10DP, +40HP whenever you move Location: Polar Glacier Enemies Encountered: Relaxed Slime, Frost Giant, Yeti, Barbarian, Frozen Knight, Undead Dragon Objective: Subdue the Frost Dragon! Reward: 10 Smith Tokens, 3 Ice Stone, 5 Soul Gem., Unlock Frost Dragon. ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, unless specifically different. Enemies are in red. ---- Leemo: "Wow! It's snowing!" Rufa: "Leemo, you've never seen snowfall?" Leemo: "I never left the workshop ever since I could remember. I am really grateful to see the world outside, all thanks to you, Rufa." Rufa: "The pleasure is mine, Leemo. It's very cold here. Make sure to watch your body temperature." ~~ Enter Polar Glacier ~~ Rufa: "I've talked to the Pisces Clan's saint beforehand. They will send someone to meet us here and guide us to the frost dragon's lair." Leemo: "Rufa, you came here already? Do you get enough sleep? You always manage to do everything for us." Rufa: "Oh, It's perfectly fine. I can find time to do small chores like these when you both are busy forging impressive swords." Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Relaxed Slime Move to Red Tile: Your group is caught in a blizzard... Leemo is hit in the head by a giant hailstone! -120HP, Someone in the group is Injured! Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Frost Giant Leemo: "Hey, is that the frost armor you guys encountered last time? So, is he our guide?" Frozen Knight: "............" Leemo: "Hello, hello... Wait, does he even speak?" Rufa: "Hmm... guess not. We should be fine by just following him." Leemo: "The other fire armor is very talkative by contrast." Frozen Knight: "............!!!" Leemo: (What's up with the huge reaction when I mentioned the burning knight... Are they some kind of rivals?) Move to Red Tile: While walking on ice, you slipped and fell on cold ice! -150HP Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Yeti Leemo: "Psst...psst. Rufa, did you see the pocket watch hanging around his waist?" Rufa: "Yeah, that must be the item the burning knight mentioned. Let's keep quiet and keep following him for now." Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Barbarian Move to Yellow Tile: Leemo: "Rufa, regarding what the burning knight said..." Burning Knight: ("......Can you retrieve the Phoenix pocket watch for me from the frozen armor? I can't explain everything right now. Help me retrieve the pocket watch if you trust me.") Leemo: ("You are asking us to rob something for you... without giving us the reason to do so... I would say that's generally considered very farfetched.") Rufa: ("I think... we can trust him.") Rufa: "You are right! If we are going to do it, this is our best chance." Leemo: "Hey, what do you think?" # A pocket watch of phoenix doesn't seem to belong in the glaciers. # That flame knight does seem to be a somewhat decent guy. # Don't look at me. I don't know. # Leemo: "Fine, I'll be the bad guy here!" # Leemo: "Fine, I'll be the bad guy here!" # Leemo: "Fine, I'll be the bad guy here!" Leemo: "Sorry, man but we really need that pocket watch of yours..." Frozen Knight: "............" Fight: Frozen Knight Leemo: "This guy is stronger than I thought......" Rufa: "Wait, I don't think he wants to continue fighting." Leemo: "Is he handing the pocket watch to us? I got the pocket watch.. Gee, I feel so bad now..." Rufa: "We are already at the dragon's lair. Let's focus on finishing what we came here for." Move to Yellow Tile: Leemo: "There are so many dragon bones here!" Rufa: "Dying dragons fly here and wait for their lives to end." Leemo: "So, the frost dragon we are looking for is old and dying dragon?" Rufa: "No, the frost dragon is just the guardian to this sacred ground." Leemo: "I don't see any dragon here... Did it go out?" Rufa: "It's coming down from above!" Fight: Frost Dragon Leemo: "Okay, it passed out!" Rufa: "No matter how many times you do it, the accuracy and strength of your hammer strikes never cease to amaze me!" Leemo: "Heh heh, I am a hard working swordsmith after all." Move to Boss Tile: Rufa: "Hmm... I think the dragon bones just moved...?" Leemo: "Rufa, that's not funny! You are scaring me. Ahhhh! The bones are really moving!" Fight: Undead Dragon Rufa: "Hmmm... This must have something to do with the risen undeads appearing in many parts of the world." Quest complete! Leemo: "Rufa, you said something about a connection between the dragons and the undead?" Rufa: "Yeah, but I am not 100% positive yet. I'll look into it." Category:Polar Glacier Category:Heroine Quests